Ghost Sweeper Akatsuki
by Sorarin
Summary: Lagi-lagi Kakuzu ribut karena Akatsuki kekurangan duit. Tapi, berkat manga Ghost Sweeper Mikami yang dibacanya, dia mendapat ilham untuk mendirikan GSA. Chapter 3 apdet!
1. Ghost Sweeper Akatsuki

Chapter pertama! Fic ini, lagi-lagi, dengan pelaku anggota Akatsuki! Oh, no! Kayaknya Sora kena sindrom Akatsuki nih... yah, semacam keadaan di mana ide-ide mengenai fic baru yang entah mengapa selalu melibatkan Akatsuki... eh, malah jadi curhat deh (ga' ada yang nanya juga!). Udah deh, ga usah kelamaan, langsung aja baca fic ini ya?

"Hah, hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus-terusan..." kata sebuah suara yang, kayaknya sih, udah kita semua kenal.

"Apanya?" tanya suara lain yang ternyata milik sesosok hiu itu. DUAKK!! belum-belum Author udah kena timpuk aja...

"Tentu saja kemiskinan dan kebangkrutan yang dialami oleh Akatsuki ini!" kata suara pertama, yang tentu saja sudah kita tahu, Kakuzu si bendahara.

"..."

Semua diam. Mereka udah pada bosen karena dari dulu Kakuzu selalu memberi penyelesaian yang ga' masuk akal buat masalah 'kebangkrutan dan kemiskinan' tadi. Kalo dia nyuruh buka kedai ramen atau apa gitu atau kalo ga' bikin night club dengan host-nya si Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi (yang dijamin bakal diserbu cewek-cewek sedunia n tentu aja dapet untung besar, apalagi jika ditambah Uchiha Sasuke n Sabaku no Gaara! – ga' nahan...), sih masih mending. Nah ini, dia suruh anggota lainnya berdoa, bertapa 7 hari 7 malam di tepi jurang (karena dia liat Hidan yang lagi memuja Dewa Jashin-nya juga melakukan hal itu!) masih ditambah puasa juga (sementara itu si Kakuzunya malah tinggal di markas dengan alasan jaga markas, kali aja ada pencuri – padahal di markas Akatsuki yang udah bangkrut itu ga' ada apa-apa lho!) yang jelas aja ga' berhasil – gagal total – karena persembahannya, malah diabisin Itachi n Deidara karena pada kelaperan, trus mereka bukannya bertapa malah pada nepukin badan – digigitin nyamuk!; Pernah juga ia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk menyelam ke dasar laut buat nyari harta karun di kapal karam, entah dia bego atau apa, yang jelas laut yang dia tunjukin bukannya laut tapi danau buatan, yang tentu aja di dalamnya ga' ada harta karun – kapal karamnya aja ga' ada, secara danau buatan gitu; dan masih banyak cara lain yang nyaris membuat para anggota Akatsuki lainnya kehilangan darah...

"Kenapa kalian diam semua sih?" tanya Kakuzu, sebal dia didiemin.

"Nggak... cuma..." gumam Itachi ga' jelas.

"Cuma apa?"

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa."

"Hmm, jadi seperti yang kita tahu bahwa kebangkrutan yang kita alami ini adalah masalah besar, sangat besar, begitu bukan teman-teman?" tanya Kakuzu dengan gaya (sok) keren, yang nadanya itu udah niru gayanya politikus kalo lagi pidato itu... tapi, sama sekali ga' mirip! Malah eneg Sora liatnya! DUAKK!! lagi-lagi Author kena timpuk.

"..."

Sekali lagi, ga' ada yang menjawab pertanyaan ga' penting dari Kakuzu...

"Perasaan leader pierchingan itu aja nggak mempermasalahkan hal itu," batin Kisame sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah Pein. Tapi, CCP-nya ga' lama-lama amat, Kisame takut entar Pein ke-GR-an n ngira si Kisame adalah seorang gay yang suka ama Pein...

Padahal sebenernya, Peinnya sendiri lagi sibuk mikir sehingga ga' merhatiin CCP yang dilakuin hiu jejadian itu, "Perasaan gw leader di sini, napa Kakuzu yang seenaknya aja mrintah-mrintah ya?"

Tetapi, mereka ga' punya waktu berlama-lama mikirin hal itu, coz Kakuzu yang sebel (lagi-lagi) didiemin langsung melanjutkan pidato ga' bergunanya KREKK!! (suara tembok yang retak karena kena tendangannya si Kakuzu – sebenernya sih, Sora yang jadi sasarannya, tapi Sora-nya berhasil ngindar. Sekali-kali nyenengin gw sebagai Author!)

"Ya udah, jadi, demi mengakhiri kebangkrutan kita ini..."

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu..." potong Itachi dan Deidara bersamaan, udah pada hapal pidatonya Kakuzu...

"Benar, jadi kali ini, kita pasti berhasil kembali ke masa kejayaan Akatsuki di mana uang kita berlimpah dan saya bisa hidup sejahtera," lanjut Kakuzu seenaknya, "Dan, kali ini menurut buku yang belum lama ini saya baca, ada sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat menjajikan."

Yang lainnya udah pada nguap, nahan kantuk, tapi ga' berani beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing, karena kalo Kakuzu marah, dia akan nyuruh kerja rodi ampe utangnya lunas lengkap ama bunganya!

"Emang pekerjaan apa sih..." kata Konan.

"Pekerjaan ini keren banget deh!" promosi Kakuzu.

"Iya, truz pekerjaannya itu apa?" tanya yang lain, ga' sabar!

"Jadi, kita akan menjadi..." kata Kakuzu terputus.

"Apa?" jerit yang lain.

"Jadi... ntar, gw pingin BAB nih!" kata Kakuzu nyantai sambil lari menuju toilet.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit sambil memaki-maki Kakuzu, akhirnya anggota Akatsuki lainnya bisa memuaskan keingintahuan mereka sebab Kakuzu telah selesai menunaikan 'misi'nya.

"Ah... lega deh gw," kata Kakuzu masih santai.

"Udah, ga' usah kebanyakan bacot, emang pekerjaan apa yang lo mau kasih tahu ke kita?" tanya Itachi sambil mulai mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Iya, sabar dong! Gw yang ngusulin aja nggak sampai segitunya," kata Kakuzu sewot, "Jadi, pekerjaannya adalah Ghost Sweeper!" kata Kakuzu keren (dikeren-kerenin)

"Ghost Sweeper, apaan tuh?" tanya Itachi.

"Makanan baru ya?" tanya Deidara.

"Enak ga' sih?" Pein ngikut.

"Asalnya dari mana?" tanya Kisame.

"Mahal nggak?" tanya Hidan yang kayaknya dah ketularan virus ekonomi dari Kakuzu.

"Tobi anak baik!" seru Tobi – ga' nyambung!

"Hei, dengerin dulu! Dasar bocah-bocah ga' canggih! Ghost Sweeper tuh kerjaannya membasmi hantu! Kayak yang gw baca di buku ini," kata Kakuzu sambil menunjukkan manga Ghost Sweeper Mikami yang baru dibacanya.

"Oh, cuma ngusir hantu doang toh!" seru yang lain.

"Eh, berarti kita harus ngusir Sasori dong, dia kan udah jadi hantu," kata Itachi.

"Iya juga ya?"

"Tapi, karena ga' ada yang bayar kita buat nglenyapin Sasori, jadi biarin aja dia di sini, jadiin pekerja part time aja," sahut Kakuzu seenak jidatnya.

"Bagaimana Sasori..." tanya Itachi.

"Bolehlah, daripada gw ga' ada kerjaan," kata Sasori dengan gayanya yang cool.

"Oke, karena semua udah pada setuju (?), jadi, segera saja kita laksanakan misi ini," kata Kakuzu yang lagi-lagi sok mrintahin orang, "Trus, pertama yang harus kita siapin adalah kantornya!"

"Pein, lu ama Konan yang ngurusin itu. Pokoknya hari ini juga harus jadi tuh kantor, yang bagus!" printah Kakuzu.

"Trus, yang lainnya cari alat-alat buat ngusir hantu, kalo perlu kelinci, tepatnya sih hantu, percobaan pake aja si Sasori!" tambahnya. Setelahnya, Kakuzu mati. Tewas di tangan para penggemar Sasori... ga' ding, ntar cerita ini ga' bisa lanjut...

Kalo kalian merasa hal ini dah aneh, lebih aneh lagi saya yang melihat anggota Akatsuki lain langsung saja melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kakuzu tadi. Pein dan Konan sibuk cari bangunan buat kantor mereka... sementara yang lainnya pada ga' jelas keberadaannya, ada yang nyari di Perpus, niatnya si baca-baca buku, tapi bukannya itu yang didapet, malah Perpusnya jadi kacau, soalnya Itachi bacanya pake ngaktifin Sharingannya... (bayangin aja!). Trus, si Hidan sibuk melafalkan doa-doa ga' jelas ke Dewa Jashinnya, lalu sibuk menghafalkannya. Kayaknya sih dia bikin mantra pengusir hantu sendiri – ngasal maksudnya. Tobi sendiri lebih parah. Dia malah nyanyi2 'Tobi anak baik!' lengkap dengan koreonya! Trus dikasih judul 'Tarian Pengusir Hantu'. Sementara yang lain ternyata bukannya kerja malah pada pada petak umpet di lapangan deket markas Akatsuki... Kakuzunya sendiri tentu aja tidur dengan pulasnya plus ngorok n ngiler juga di markas Akatsuki.

Detik-detik terus berjalan maju, mendorong jarum menit, dan juga jarum penunjuk jam. Begitulah yang selalu terjadi pada jam yang hidup, bukan, bukan jam yang bisa makan n jalan-jalan, tapi jam yang benar, yang masih berfungsi. Seperti juga hari itu, anggota Akatsuki dengan berbagai kegiatannya, ditemani jam yang terus merangkak maju.

Siang mulai berganti sore, malam segera menjelang. Matahari mulai tenggelam, teletubbies berpamitan... DUAKK!! BRUAK!! KREK!! BRAKK!! PRANG!! GUBRAK!! Author ditendang, disambit, dipukul, ditimpuk hingga tewas oleh para anggota Akatsuki, "Author goblok!" seru mereka.

Yah, begitulah, malam telah datang menjelang ketika akhirnya mereka kembali ke markas. Mereka semua kembali berkumpul, seperti siang tadi saat Kakuzu memberi pidato 'politik ekonomi'nya.

"Jadi, Pein, Konan bagaiman hasil kerja kalian seharian ini?" tanya Kakuzu menginterogasi.

"Kami udah nemu gedung yang cocok!" seru Konan, bangga.

"Bagus, sekarang juga kita ke sana trus rapat di sana," printah Kakuzu seenak mulutnya, "Konan kamu pimpin di depan, kasih tahu jalannya!"

"Oke, jadi kita keluar dari markas lurus aja, trus di perempatan belok kanan, trus blablablablabla..." kata Konan sambil jalan sambil njelasin.

Setelah perjalanan selama 5 menit ga' kurang ga' lebih 0,0000...1 detik pun, mereka sampai di bangunan calon kantor mereka. Entah apa bisa disebut bangunan. Dindingnya udah lumutan dari atas sampai bawah, trus kayaknya cuma dipegang dikit bakal langsung retak, hancur berkeping-keping. Di halamannya yang cukupan aja luasnya, yang tumbuh cuma ilalang yang tingginya minta ampun, lebih tinggi daripada Crouch, tahu ga'? Dalamnya, juga sama aja. Begitu masuk, mereka di'sambut' ratusan, bahkan ribuan kelelawar yang pada terbang cari mangsa. Lantainya, udah pada ambrol di mana-mana... dan ga' ada lampu 1 pun juga! Cuma ada obor, yang langsung dinyalain Itachi, pake jutsu tentunya. Dan setelah semua itu, yang paling keren adalah kenyataan bahwa rumah itu berada tepat di sebelah pemakaman dan ga' ada tetangga 1 pun di sekitarnya, benar-benar gambaran ideal sebuah rumah hantu. Para anggota Akatsuki pada merinding, walau tak seorang pun mengakuinya, gengsi dong!

"Bagaimana, bener kan kataku?" tanya Konan, masih bangga aja walau sebenernya merinding juga dia.

"Bener apanya?" tanya Kisame.

"Ini, cocok banget buat kantor Ghost Sweeper itu tadi,"

"Cocok pala lu, ini mah rumah hantu bukan kantor!" jerit Deidara histeris.

"Yah, biar nuansana cocok..."elak Konan.

"Hmmm, boleh juga nih," kata Kakuzu, "Tapi, kenapa di sini ga' ada perabotnya sih? Cuma ada kursi ma meja doang."

"Yah, maklum anggarannya terbatas," kata Pein sambil berpuppy eyes.

"Gini aja deh, Zetsu lu berdiri aja di deket pintu, dari pada beli pot kan mending kita manfaatin semua yang ada. Anggep aja Zetsu itu taneman gitu?" kata Hidan.

"Emang taneman kali..." kata yang lain.

Begitulah suasana di kantor Ghost Sweeper itu. Sudah diputuskan namanya adalah Ghost Sweeper Akatsuki. Pembagian tugas dan lain-lain akan dilakukan menyusul (maksudnya terserah mood aja). Dan, GSA akan mulai beroprasi esok hari...

Author's Note:

Gimana fic kedua ini, masih OOC banget ya? Begitulah, Sora ga' bisa, sulit, buat bikin fic yang normal, ga' OOC...

Jadi readers sekalian, kali ini Sora buka lowongan OC, pilih aja mau peran klien, apa setan juga boleh... kasih tahu ciri-ciri kalian lewat review ya? Bisa juga request anggota Akatsuki yang menangani kasus kalian. Pokoknya saya tunggu. Buat yang ga' berminat ikut lowongan tetep review ya?

O ya, bagi kalian yang ga' tahu siapa Crouch itu, Sora kenalin. Dia adalah pemain sepakbola, mantan pemain Liverpool yang kemarin katanya mau pindah ke Portsmouth. Tingginya nyaris 2 meter. Begitu.

Ja ne!


	2. Kasus Pertama

Akhirnya chapter 2 ini selesai juga. Bikinnya ngebut ey. Abis ga' pernah dapet giliran megang komputer di rumah sih... Rebutan ma adek XP

Setelah tidur 'pulas' semalaman dengan perasaan merinding, was-was, n gelisah karena ketakutan, plus ditemenin ama kelelawar yang bolak-balik ke sarangnya, n detak jarum jamnya Deidara (yang merupakan simpenan buat bom waktunya, yang belom jadi karena ga' ada dana...) akhirnya para Anggota Akatsuki, walau sebenernya **nyaris** ga' pada tidur semaleman... masih tertidur pulas! **GUBRAK!**

Pagi itu, walau matahari udah sepenggalah naik, tapi...

"Woi, banci... singkirin kaki lo dari badan gw! Sekarang!" teriak marah Konan yang masih setengah sadar, tekanan darahnya emang kacau!

Sementara, banci yang ia teriakin masih tertidur lelap, dan mengingau, "Emm... Sasori-danna..." sambil membentuk 'seni'. Bukan, bukannya ledakan kayak mottonya 'seni adalah ledakan' tapi, 'seni adalah pulau iler'!

Di sebelahnya, Tobi yang masih memakai topengnya –kayaknya sih– juga tertidur lelap, matanya ketutup ama topeng, gak keliatan! Sambil memeluk erat Itachi yang tidur terlelap di sampingnya. Pun Kisame yang tak mau lepas dari pedang raksasanya. Tetap memeluknya hingga kurasa pedang itu akan karatan (jika iler hiu itu bisa menyebabkan karat). Juga Pein, yang sama ga' jelasnya. Mereka tertidur di lantai kayu yang bolong di sana-sini beralaskan kotoran kelelawar (yang lebih bau dari kentutnya Pein tiap abis makan jengkol dengan lauk pete). Sementara Kakuzu, dengan enaknya tidur di kursi, satu-satunya, di kantor itu. Hidan mendapat tempat yang cukup layak, masih dikasih alas koran bekas ama Kakuzu. Yang paling tragis adalah Zetsu. Sebagai 'taneman penghias kantor' ia harus tetap berdiri di tempatnya, sebelah pintu masuk yang dingin banget karena pintunya dah rusak sehingga angin dari pemakaman leluasa berhembus ke arahnya. Membawa wangi miris bunga kamboja yang tumbuh tak terawat di sana. Memberi suntikan kengerian yang lebih bagi Zetsu. Sementara Sasori... entah ada di mana dan sedang apa. Ia tak kembali semenjak diberi tugas sebagai kelinci (hantu) percobaan oleh Kakuzu.

Damai. Hanya teriakan Konan. Plus, koor ngorok anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Kelelawar-kelelawar yang bersarang di atas mereka telah kembali bergantung di sana semenjak fajar menyingsing. Dan, menjatuhkan sari sisa-sisa makanan yang tidak diperlukan ke bawah, ke wajah dan seluruh tubuh anggota Akatsuki. Tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Suara jarum jam Deidara yang mirip tetes hujan masih setia berbunyi.

**KRIING!! KRIING!! KRIING!!**

"Hwa, bomnya meledak!!" teriak Deidara. Ia langsung bangun dan berdiri. Tersandung Konan disebelahnya. Jatuh di atas topeng jeruknya Tobi.

"Sial, apa yang lo lakuin sih, banci kurang ajar!" teriak Konan sambil mencoba bangun. Kakinya terinjak Deidara dan kini bengkak...

"Tobi anak baik..." kata Tobi pelan. Tapi, tangannya tanpa sengaja meninju Deidara yang menimpanya, keras, hingga Deidara terjengkang ke belakang. Tepat di atas tumpukan kotoran kelelawar yang masih basah...

"..." Itachi ikut bangun mendengar keributan itu. Tumbennya, ia tak ikut ribut.

Kisame, entah mimpi apa ia, mengayun-ayunkan Samehadanya. Mengelupas kulit Pein tanpa merusak pierchingnya.

"Hiu, singkirin tuh pedang sial dari kulit gw sebelum pierching gw kena!" bentak Pein tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Goblok.

Kakuzu, sang tuan besar yang berada di singgasananya pun tidak terganggu dengan semua itu. Tetap pulas di kursinya tanpa berhenti ngorok. Ia baru bangun saat slah satu kelelawar dengan enaknya buang hajat di mukanya, tepatnya masuk mulutnya yang terbuka, **GLEK **tertelan Kakuzu.

"Cuih, apaan ni rasanya ga' enak banget," kata Kakuzu sambil berusaha memuntahkan apa yang baru ditelannya. Setelah beberapa menit tanpa hasil apapun, Kakuzu menyerah. Dia lalu memperhatikan seluruh tempat itu. Dan menyadari bahwa HIDAN GA' ADA! Panik, Kakuzu langsung lari keluar. Ga' peduli walau kakinya terperosok ke lubang yang penuh tikus ato apapun. Yang penting nyari Hidan.

"Hidan, lo ke mana sih? Kalo ga' ada jawab gw dong (?)" kata Kakuzu di pintu. Zetsu masih setia di sebelahnya (pintu). Kakuzu celingukan. Akhirnya, ia melihat sesosok makhluk yang lagi bersila di pojokan teras kantor. Di bawah pohon duren.

"Hidan, ngapain lo di situ?" tanyanya.

"Makan duren..." jawab Hidan nyantai... **GUBRAK!**

"Pliz deh, gw nyariin elo dari tadi sementara lo malah enak-enakan makan duren?" tanya Kakuzu sebal, "Mana udah gw panggil lo ga' jawab-jawab lagi."

"Abiz lo nanyanya ke yang ga' ada sih. Sementara gw ada di sini."

"Huh, emang gw yang salah. Sekarang kita masuk aja. Siap-siap buat kasus pertama. Juga duit pertama." Jawaban yang **sangat Kakuzu.**

Merekapun masuk ke kantor. Suasananya masih sama kacaunya dengan saat Kakuzu keluar. Konan kini sibuk menjambak rambut Deidara. Deidara hanya bisa pasrah sambil menangis... Tobi masih tertidur sambil memeluk erat Itachi. Jijay. Itachinya? Udah siap tidur lagi... Kisame sibuk mengelap Samehadanya. Najis katanya kalo kena darah Pein. Pein mengaca, ngitung pierchingnya masih utuh apa ga'. (dapet dari mana tuh kaca?). dan Zetsu masih diem. Entah tidur, mati suri, apa emang mati beneran tu taneman. **SLURPPP!** Author dicaplok Zetsu... huwekk najong!

"Ni udah siang apa masih malem si?" tanya Hidan saat memasuki tuh kantor. Jelas aja dia bingung, ilalang di luar menutupi bangunan itu. So, jelas ajalah cahaya ga' bisa masuk.

"Ya udah siang lah," jawab Kakuzu sewot, "Oii, Kisame! Lo potong rumput di luar sono!"

"Hah? Kok gw sih? Malez ah.. lo aja ndiri sono," jawab Kisame ga kalah sewot.

"Eh, lo kan bisa manfaatin tuh pedang raksasa. Udah cepet sono! Trus ajak juga si Konan. Daripada rambutnya Deidara, mending lo cabutin aja rumput di luar, bareng Kisame!"

Kisame hanya bisa ngikut aja apa kata Kakuzu. Konan juga (dengan sebal) dan Deidara... menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Konan.

"Eh, banci! Ga' usah bercanda mulu. Sekarang juga lo bersihin ni ruangan gw ga' tahan ama baunya. Itachi, lo juga. Dan Tobi tentunya!" kata Kakuzu sambil nunjuk mereka 1 per 1. tobi yang pura-pura tidur tetep ngotot pura-pura tidur. Ditendang deh ma Kakuzu...

Seperti biasa, Kakuzu hanya duduk menonton teman-temannya bekerja. Ditemani Hidan.

Malam harinya...

Seorang cewek dengan rambut hitam panjang berjalan melewati kuburan di depan kantor GSA. Lurus... menuju kantor reyot itu. Gaun hitamnya melambai tertiup angin. Seiring langkah kecilnya. Sampai di depan kantor, tanpa mengetuk pintu ia membukanya, pelan, selebar 3 jarinya. Mengintip. Hanya gelap yang didapatnya. Dibukanya pintu sekeras yang ia bisa. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Lengkap dengan background petir dan hujan badai. Mata merahnya berkilat karena cahaya bulan...

"Setan!!" teriak semua anggota Akatsuki dengan kencangnya, sambil lari ga' jelas ke mana. Terpeleset sisa kotoran kelelawar. Kecuali Pein...

"Oh... cewek cantik! Mau jadi pacar abang?" katanya terpesona. Edan.

"Huwa, setan? Mana? Mana? Kyaa... gw takut..." kata cewek di pintu itu ketakutan.

"Jangan takut, neng. Sini peluk abang aja," kata Pein sambil membuka lebar tangannya.

Cewek itu setengah berlari, lalu memeluk... Itachi.

"Kyaa, tolongin gw dong usir setannya! Takut ni.." katanya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Elo itu setannya!" teriak Deidara histeris.

"Eh? Elo? Siapa maksudnya?"

"Ya, elo itu malem-malem gini main masuk tanpa ngetuk pintu... mana pake background petir n badai pula..." jawab Deidara masih histeris.

"Eh?"

"..."

"Maaf deh. Abiz gw kan takut banget ma hantu. Kalian si pake bikin kantor di tengah kuburan." Jawab cewek itu menyalahkan.

"Hm.. kalo udah selesai njelasinnya, bisa lepasin tangan lo? Yang boleh meluk Itachi cuma gw seorang!" kata Kisame di kegelapan. Sambil menenteng Samehadanya.

"Kyaa... setannya beneran dateng!" teriak cewek itu mempererat pelukannya ke Itachi.

Hawa membunuh yang kuat keluar dari Kisame dan Pein. Masing-masing menuju ke arah yang berbeda. Cewek itu dan Itachi.

"Mbak, itu bukan setan. Itu pajangan kita. Bagus kan? Jadi masalahnya apa? Ada yang bisa diusir?" cerocos Kakuzu dengan senyum (bisnis)nya.

"Oh... iya. Jadi, ceritanya saya dikejar-kejar setan,"

"Beneran setannya?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya iyalah. Mana dia nyebelin lagi!"

"Oh.. trus sekarang setan itu di mana?"

"Setannya ada di kamar gw. Lagi baca komik kepunyaan gw!"

"Hah? Setan bisa baca?"

"Iya.."

"Baiklah kami akan mengusir tuh setan. Mbak tenang aja," jawab Kakuzu. "Pein, ama Konan, kalian berdua yang usir. Inget kan akibatnya kalo sampai gagal?" ancam Kakuzu dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Ba.. baiklah kami ngerti kok!" Pein n Konan gugup...

"Oh ya mbak, namanya siapa ya?" tanya Pein dengan tatapan 'ngeri'.

"Saya... Maa-chan-tik."

"Oh, namanya bagus.."

"Makasih."

Setelah perjalanan ke rumah Maa-chan-tik yang cukup lama, mereka nyampai di rumah Maa-chan-tik (ya iyalah). Mereka langsung menuju ke kamarnya Maa-chan-tik.

Dan di sanalah mereka melihat sesosok makhluk mirip manusia, yang pastinya setan yang harus diusir, lagi baca manga sambil tiduran n ketawa ga' jelas ampe guling-guling.

"Ini setannya?" tanya Pein.

"Ya."

"Konan, masalah gini mah lo yang tanganin ya?"

"Ogah."

Setelah berebut selama beberapa menit mereka setuju untuk menghadapinya berdua.

"Oi, Konan jujur gw ga' punya ide buat ngusir ni setan!"

"Sama."

Diam. Berpikir dengan otak yang error.

"Hush, hush, hush!" kata Konan pada setan itu sambil tangannya mengusir juga.

Maa-chan-tik n Pein hanya sweatdroped.

Cara yang ampuh. Buktinya tuh setan langsung minggir.

"Oi, setan. Lo pergi dong dari ni rumah." Kata Konan.

"Ogah ah. Di sini banyak manga kesukaan gw."

"Gituan mah di perpus juga banyak."

"Hm...gw suka apel."

"Di pasar banyak."

"..."

"Pergi deh!"

"Oke lah! Gw mau jalan-jalan."

Setan itu nyaris keluar ketika ia berbalik...

"Gw akirasouchi..."

"Ya?" tanya Konan.

"Pokoknya kalo lo beli manga baru, lo mesti panggil gw. Gw mau baca."

Singkat. Dia pergi entah ke mana. Konan sukses. Pein n Maa-chan-tik masih sweatdroped.

"Gw berhasil..." teriak Konan.

Mereka bertiga kembali ke kantor GSA. Pein dan Konan disambut oleh Kakuzu dengan senyuman.

"Mbak, pengusiran kali ini biayanya segini," kata Kakuzu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Hah? Kok banyak amat?"

"Emang lo kata gampang apa ngusir setan?"

"Gampang kok. Tadi aja dia ngusir sekali langsung pergi tu setan!" kata Maa-chan-tik sambil nunjuk Konan.

"Ga peduli. Pokoknya ini tagihannya gw masukin ke rekening lo," kata Kakuzu sambil berlalu.

"Ha? Emang lo tahu rekening gw?"

"Hahaha. Kali ini untung besar..." kata Kakuzu keras.

"Sialan." jawab Maa-chan-tik sambil menangisi uangnya.

"Pokoknya ni kantor ga' bakalan untung! Pasti bangkrut!" kutuknya.

"Hahaha, akhirnya tangan gw pegang duit." teriak Kakuzu

Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Buat OC yang udah muncul, maaf kalo OOC... dari awalnya kan ni fic emang udah OOC?? Buat yang belum muncul tunggu aja giliran selanjutnya ya! Buat yang udah daftar, tunggu aja kemunculan kalian ya! Budayakan antre OK! Sesuai kata-kata Hidan 'orang sabar disayang Dewa Jashin.'

Yang udah pada review, thanks banget!

Review ditunggu selalu...


	3. Kisame's turn

"Hahaha, akhirnya tangan gw pegang duit

Chapter 3! Akhirnya... sebelumnya saia mo minta maaf ke semua yang nungguin AdKaku, saia lagi hiatus nih... tolong maklum ya? Udah deh, sekarang nikmati aja GSA chapter 3 ini ya?

"Hahaha, akhirnya tangan gw pegang duit! Aduh, emang paling enak kalo pegang duit ya? Mau nglakuin apapun juga rasanya seneng!" kata Kakuzu sambil ngipas-ngipasin duit di tangannya, dilanjutin nyanyi-nyanyi gajebo, liriknya kurang lebih:

'Duit kertas digenggaman gw... Amat banyak menenangkan hati... Aku ingin slalu bersamamu... hingga nanti diriku di akhirat!'

Coba aja nyanyiin lirik itu dengan nada Bintang Kecil. Sehingga anda akan tahu apa yang dinyanyiin Kakuzu.

Begitulah Kakuzu yang lagi rusak. Nyanyi-nyanyi gajebo diikuti pula koreo yang lebih ancur dari koreo lagu 'Tobi Anak Baik' bikinannya Tobi. Kalau soal suara, ga' beda. Sama-sama merusak pendengaran siapapun yang denger! (Pesen saia buat yang masih pingin idup: ayo tutup telinga rame-rame!)

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain cuma geleng-geleng kepala tanda maklum (gw juga tahu kalo geleng-geleng tandanya ga' setuju, ato prihatin! Tapi, ini kasus luar biasa). Walau dalam hati mereka bersyukur juga sih.

Begini bagan pemikiran mereka nih:

Kakuzu ga' pegang uang; buku utang di tangan; nagih-nagih utang, kalo ga' dikasih bunga utang akan dinaikin; kalo mood-nya tambah jelek, pengutang bakal disuruh kerja rodi entah apa sementara ia duduk santai, tepatnya apa yang terjadi sejak pembangunan (pendirian) Ghost Sweeper Akatsuki sampai kemarin malam –sebelum maa-chan-tik menyewa GSA dan Kakuzu menerima (merampas) bayaran tinggi darinya–

Sementara kalo Kakuzu pegang uang; mood-nya bagus; pikirannya cuma terpusat pada uang yang dipegangnya; kerja rodi ga' parah-parah amat.

Intinya, mau pegang duit apa enggak Kakuzu **tetep aja** nyuruh kerja rodi. Yang beda hanya tingkat keparahannya.

Jadi maklumlah kalo pada bersyukur pada Dewa Jashin(?). Terutama Pein ma Konan yang kemarin kerja paling banyak. Kisame aja udah pegel-pegel, apalagi Konan n Pein yang jalan PP ke rumah maa-chan-tik nun jauh di sana. Kan ga' ada anggaran buat transport...

Siang ini, yang sudah benar-benar kelihatan siang bahkan dari dalam kantor GSApun, para anggota Akatsuki lagi bersantai. Kantor mereka udah mendingan. Rumput udah diberesin oleh Kisame n Konan. Walau bentuknya ga jelas. Beberapa terkelupas oleh Samehada (kalau bingung tentang rumput yang terkelupas, mampir aja ke kantor GSA ya?), sementara yang lain gundul sebagai pelampiasan oleh Konan. Dicabuti dengan semena-mena, maksudnya.

Cuma lantainya aja yang masih parah. Walau bolongnya udah ditutupin pake jubah bekasnya Orochimaru, tapi kotoran kelelawarnya masih ada. Mau dibersihin tiap hari juga percuma. Soalnya tu kelelawar tetep aja buang hajat di atas lantai kan?

Anggota GSA lengkap pada kumpul di situ. Kecuali Sasori yang belum balik-balik juga. Dalam hati, semua anggota Akatsuki –kec. Kakuzu– pada mengutuki tuh setan biar mampus lagi. Ya, gimana enggak. Mereka yang di kantor pada dipekerjakan secara semena-mena oleh Kakuzu sementara Sasori malah nggak tahu kemana perginya... Umm, ga tahu juga apa Zetsu ikut mengutuk. Venus flytrapnya masih tertutup. Dan ia masih tahan aja berdiri di posisi semula, di sebelah pintu.

Mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ketika... ketika... ketika... mereka sadar bahwa di kantor GSA itu ga' ada toiletnya! –**GUBRAK!**– Mampus deh! Masa' buang hajat di kuburan? Takut dibawa ke liang kubur ama penunggunya... Jadi ya, terpaksa pada nahan-nahan hasrat mereka. Cuma Pein n Konan yang sedikit beruntung. Kemarin mereka udah numpang di rumah maa-chan-tik.

**TOK. TOK. TOK.**

Suara ketokan pintu terdengar tiba-tiba. Deidara yang emang aslinya penakut itu langsung aja meluk Tobi, yang malangnya, berada di sebelahnya.

"Huwa... setannya dateng..." katanya sambil memeluk Tobi.

Tobi yang dipeluk itu cuma mengelus rambut Deidara sambil berkata, "Tenang aja Dei-senpai... Tobi anak baik!" –makin ga' nyambung aja...–

"Udah deh, ga' usah lebay gitu... Kisame, bukain pintunya sono!" kata Kakuzu sambil tetap bersantai di kursinya. (Perasaan dari awal Kisame terus yang jadi budak ya?)

Kisame yang emang lagi di deket pintu, tepatnya senderan di kaki –alias akar– Zetsu, langsung membuka pintu. Begonya dia, dia lupa kalo tuh pintu udah sangat lapuk. Malangnya yang di luar, di pelukan Kisame ada Samehada yang menghadap ke pintu tak sengaja terdorong hingga pintu itu terbuka tanpa peringatan –keras– Terdengar suara **DUAK** yang cukup keras. Sepertinya, kayu bertemu dengan tulang.

Pintu yang lapuk langsung pecah berkeping-keping...

"Adaw... sialan sakit banget!" teriak suara di luar.

Pemilik suara itu langsung bangun dengan indahnya. Darah merah segar menetes dari keningnya.

"Gyaa... setannya! Setannya!" Deidara makin histeris aja. Tobi hampir mati kehabisan nafas karena eratnya pelukan Dei. Tulangnya udah pada retak...

"Tenang aja, Dei... Menurut buku yang gw baca belum lama ini, setan itu transparan dan bisa nembus tembok," suara Itachi akhirnya keluar (BTW, kapan dia baca buku?)

"Umm, berarti yang diluar itu bukan setan dong! Dia kan nabrak pintu..." kesimpulan by Hidan.

Pein, n Konan tertidur semenjak pulang ke kantor itu hingga kini. Ngorok. Tak terganggu keributan yang beneran ribut itu. Udah mirip kebo mati suri deh!

"Hmm, bener juga ya. Berarti itu bukan setan. Huray!" teriak Dei sambil nari-nari gajebo.

Tobi yang berhasil lepas dari 'cengkeraman maut'nya Dei langsung membelakangi semuanya. Dia menyumpah serapah –secara bisik-bisik dalam topengnya–

"Sialan aja tuh senpai banci. Nyaris aja gw mati... Hoekkk najis deh gw dipeluk-peluk ama dia... bla... bla... bla... dst..."

"Kenapa Tobi?" tanya Itachi yang menyadari tingkah aneh Tobi. P.S: dia ga' denger Tobi ngedumel kaga' jelas tentang senpainya. Kalo denger, Itachi pasti ikutan...

"Ah, tak apa-apa kok! Tobi anak baik..." katanya sambil mencoba tersenyum. Kagak keliatan lah. Topengnya masih terpampang di wajah.

"..." Itachi kembali diem.

Kakuzu yang melihat apa yang terjadi sebenernya udah nafsu ngebunuh Kisame aja. Lha wong pintu yang berharga itu dihancurin ama Kisame. Gimana ga' kesel coba si Kakuzu...

Namun, nafsunya itu langsung disimpen rapet-rapet (**PS** aja nih. Semua anggota Akatsuki yang lain liat Kakuzu ngeluarin sebuah buku trus nyatet sesuatu di sana sambil munculin senyum setan ke Kisame dan kembali menyembunyikan tuh buku hanya dalam 5 detik! Tentu aja itu buku utang. Apa lagi?)

"Selamat siang, apa ada yang bisa dibantu? Ngusir setan mungkin? Atau..." cerocos Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba aja udah di depan (pecahan) pintu lengkap dengan senyum (bisnis) nya.

"Jadi begini... saia itu... aduh, sakit!" teriak tuh orang menjawab Kakuzu.

"Heh? Jadi masalahnya apa nih?" kata Kakuzu dengan intonasi ala Yakuza.

"Masalahnya ni kepala gw berdarah-darah gini! Lo ga' liat apa?" sembur tuh orang. Ikutan naik pitam dia...

"Hah, masalah sepele begitu mah kagak usah dipikirin. Di sini kantor ghost sweeper bukan rumah sakit," kata Kisame yang pas di samping Kakuzu.

"GYAA...muncul!" teriak Kakuzu seketika mundur ke samping, menjauhi Kisame.

"Hah? Apanya yang muncul?" tanya Kisame ga' nyambung.

"Ternyata elo ya, dasar hiu jadi-jadian. Kirain setan..." kata Kakuzu balik ke tempat semula, "Udah, jadi gimana ni... Pekerjaan yang lo janjiin itu jadi ga'?" tanya Kakuzu pada 'calon klien'nya. Senyum bisnisnya kembali menghiasi muka tikusnya –dijitak Kakuzu–

"Ano... itu..." katanya lagi-lagi terputus.

"Wahaha, ga' nyangka gw Kakuzu bisa sekaget itu! Muka kaget campur takutnya beneran lucu... Wahaha..." ternyata Zetsu udah rada edan. Dia ketawa ampe venus flytrap-nya hampir copot.

"Hebat! Tanemannya bisa bicara!" kata calon klien itu. Mata hijau zambrudnya ampe berbinar-binar gitu deh...

"Namanya aja kantor ghost sweeper. Udah ah... jadi sebenernya masalah elo itu apa?" tanya Kakuzu galak. Dalam hatinya nyumpahin Zetsu yang udah meleburkan nama baiknya yang emang dari dulu ga' ada itu (?).

Zetsu langsung diem. Venus flytrap ditutup lagi. Nahan mulutnya buat ga' ngetawain Kakuzu lagi. Hatinya udah mulai ngrasa ga' enak ngeliat Kakuzu yang ga' menunjukkan kemarahannya sedikitpun walau diketawain.

"Iya, gw udah tahu ni kantor ghost sweeper. Dan setau gw sih kalo mampir ke kantor ghost sweeper itu ya mau minta ngusirin setan. Mang ada yang lain?" tanya orang di luar itu sewot.

"Banyak yang lain lah. Misalnya aja mau ketemu ama gw yang cakep ini..." kata Pein yang udah bangun –narsis– Kepalanya langsung kena jitak Konan.

"Nyasar juga bisa kan?" tanya Deidara udah ga' histeris lagi.

"Hei... Tobi anak baik..." seru Tobi tetep ga' nyambung.

"Udahlah. Pokoknya gw mau minta tolong elo-elo pada buat ngusir setan..." katanya memotong.

"Boleh aja. Kali ini Kisame ama Zetsu aja yang tanganin..." kata Kakuzu sambil melirik ke sampingnya, "Eh, biar Kisame **sendiri **aja yang ngusir."

"Hah? Gw sendirian? Napa ga' bareng Itachi aja sih?" tanya Kisame keras.

"Pokoknya lo yang ngurusin masalah ni anak satu... siapa tadi namanya?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Gw belum nyebut nama kok. Pikun banget sih elo. Dah kakek-kakek ya?" tanyanya. Tepat menohok Kakuzu. Ngrasa dia kalo udah tua.

"Nama gw Sabaku no rAy," lanjutnya.

"Oh, Sabaku no rAy... disingkat sbr. Berarti lo mestinya sabar dong," Kisame mulai error.

"Orang sabar disayang Dewa Jashin, tenang aja!" kata Deidara mantap.

"Enak aja nyingkat-nyingkat nama gw. Lagian sapa tuh Jashin? Kaga' pernah denger gw," kata Ray sewot.

"**Dewa Jashin**, bukan Jashin doang. Jangan lupa Dewa-nya. Dia panutan gw," jelas Deidara.

"Oh, ga' penting ah! Oke, Ki... siapa nama lo tadi? Yah pokoknya si hiu, cepetan usir setannya!" kata rAy sok mrintah (elo sendiri juga pikun!).

"Enak aja nama gw Kisame tahu! Lagian mana setan yang mesti gw usir?" tanya Kisame seenak jidat.

"Cari aja ndiri! Yang jelas tuh setan masih di area pekuburan ini kok..."

"Hah? Apa ga' bisa dipersempit? Nih makam kan luas banget. Lagian yang namanya makam kan banyak setannya."

"Payah lo! Ya udah gw persempit. Setannya ada di sekitar kantor ini," kata rAy tambah sewot. Rambutnya yang coklat ikal tertiup angin malam, ditambah kepalanya bergoyang-goyang seiring kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Oh, ya udah itu sih... tetep aja susah!" kata Kisame memainkan Samehadanya.

"Yah, terserahlah. Gw mau istirahat dulu. Cepetan usir setannya ya!" kata rAy.

"Iya... iya... mirip bener ama si Kakuzu sih tuh orang. Terutama sifat 'tuan besar'nya itu. Jangan-jangan dia anak haramnya Kakuzu lagi!" gumam Kisame sambil mencari setan yang mesti diusirnya.

"Hah? Anak haram... bener juga! Tapi, kayaknya ga' mungkin deh ada yang mau ama iblis satu itu. Apa ia memaksa cewek malang yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya, ya? Ah, itu paling mungkin..." gumam Kisame pelan.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali omonganmu itu, Kisame," potong seseorang yang tiba-tiba udah di belakangnya.

"Nani? Jangan-jangan ni setan yang mesti gw usir..." batin Kisame membatu.

"Ga' usah takut gitu dong. Ini aku kok!"

"Hah? Siapa ya?" tanya Kisame sambil balik, "Oh, Itachi. Jangan kagetin gw dong. Ngapain lo ada di sini?"

"Cuma pingin tahu aja..."

"Apa?" tanya Kisame yang udah deg-degan. Dari dulu kan dia ada rasa ama Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Setannya kayak apa," jawab Itachi polos. Hati Kisame udah hancur lebur...

"Oh, setan ya? Dari tadi gw cari tapi kagak ketemu juga," kata Kisame.

"Oi, hiu dah ketemu belum setannya?" tanya rAy ga' sabar.

"Sabar napa? Ini juga lagi nyari..." Kisame makin sewot.

"Huh, payah amat sih elo. Dari tadi juga setannya ada di sini kan?" tanya rAy.

"Hah? Ada di sini? Jangan-jangan di nyamar jadi Itachi ya?" tunjuk Kisame pada Itachi di sampingnya.

"Ya bukanlah."

"Karena gw yakin bahwa diri gw adalah bukan setan, jadi... sisanya... jangan-jangan elo setannya ya?" teriak Kisame sambil menjauh dari rAy.

"Ya udah pasti gw setannya!" kata rAy ngeluarin senyum setan no jutsu-nya.

"Hwa... 'kentutpembasmisetan no jutsu'!" teriak Kisame sambil membelakangi rAy.

Terdengar suara **DUUT! k**eras yang mengakibatkan polusi udara dalam radius 10 Km dari tempat asalnya. Dari Kisame.

Mayat-mayat di pemakaman itu mati sekali lagi. Sementara orang-orang dalam radius 10 Km tadi mengalami keracunan gas yang udah akut... langsung pada tewas bergelimpangan.

"Gimana rasanya jutsu gw? Enak kan?" tanya Kisame pada rAy.

"Huwek... bau! Mendingan bau ketek gw dari pada racun ini," kata rAy sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Pergi ga' lo ke neraka. Atau mau ngerasain jutsu gw sekali lagi?" tawar Kisame.

"Hah? Kaga' mau! Gw pergi deh! Gw tunggu elo di neraka!" kata rAy sambil pergi.

"Bagus, gw berhasil!" kata Kisame sambil berbalik. "Hah, Itachi lo baik-baik aja?" tanyanya panik ketika mendapati Itachi tergeletak di depannya.

"Uhh... gw cuma sedikit pusing..." kata Itachi lemas.

Mereka berdua kembali ke kantor dan mendapati bahwa Kakuzu telah tewas, langsung bersorak gembira dan mengadakan pesta dengan suguhan cookies pupkelelawar plus minuman segar langsung dari asalnya (kelelawar), lengkap dengan aromaterapi khas makam dicampur bau kotoran kelelawar. Kemudian mereka tertidur.

Esok paginya...

"Heh, hiu aspal, bangun!" teriak seseorang yang dikenal betul oleh Kisame.

"Hah, Kakuzu? Bukannya elo udah tewas?" tanyanya kaget.

"Jangan ngebunuh orang seenaknya! Tadi malem gw pingsan gara-gara jutsu lo yang ga' guna itu!"

"Eh, jangan asal ngina ya! Tuh jutsu sukses ngusir setan kok!"

"Buktinya?"

"Setan yang tadi malem udah gw beresin, **pake jutsu itu**,"

"Oh... jadi mana klien kita?"

"Dia itu setannya!"

"Mana dia?"

"Ya udah tak usir tadi malem!" kata Kisame bangga.

Aura membunuh keluar dari seekor tikus, eh maksudnya Kakuzu...

"Kisame..."

"Ya?"

"Lo belum pernah ngerasain jurus-jurus gw kan?"

"Eh?"

"Gara-gara elo uang yang mestinya gw dapetin melayang!"

"Hah?"

"Gara-gara elo ngusir tuh setan! Arghh!" teriak Kakuzu frustasi.

"Berarti kutukannya maa-chan itu beneran terjadi ya?" tanya Konan terus tidur lagi...

**TBC**

Gyaa... stress berat gw bikin ni chapter. Sementara gw lagi ngetik ini malah muncul ide buat fic lain... Beginilah jadinya chapter ini.

Kalo ada kekurangannya saia mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, saia akhir... –ini kan bukan pidato, sadar dong!–

Hahaha, pokoknya review chapter ini ya?

Sekarang saia mau balez review deh. Yang chapter kemarin kan ga' ada balesannya

**Akasuna Jezz**

Sabar dek...

Tunggu aja giliranmu dengan tenang...

Pasti muncul kok!

Review chapter ini juga ya?

**NejiDemon**

Ni update-nya. Gimana menurutmu?

Yang ini juga sabar ya?

**ayu**

Hahaha –senyam-senyum gajebo– terima kasih atas pujiannya

Saia jadi mengambang di angkasa nih! –hiperbol!–

**Maa-chan-tik**

Terima kasih sarannya...

Gimana dengan ni chapter?

Namamu sepertinya akan sering muncul.

Maklum, kutukanmu manjur...

**Yuuichi93**

Saia baru nyadar! –**JEDER**–

Beneran saia masukin apel cuma karena saia lagi makan apel!

Trus yang pas Konan ngusir 'hush, hush' itu sebenernya saia ngusir ayam peliharaan yang ketok-ketok jendela...

Kakuzu emang harus mata duitan.

**tsah.tsah.kesambed.**

Tunggu aja giliranmu...

Saia udah baca n ripiu tuh fic...

**phillip william-wammy**

Iya, Keane pindah...

Tunggu giliran ya?

Review chapter ini juga ya?

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

Namanya aja Akatsuki...

Baru tahu apa kalo Pein lebih sayang pierching-nya? Itu kan bawaan orok!

Saia yakin si pelit itu yang nyari Hidan, sumpah! –dijitak–

Kamu ga' tahu buku utangnya Kakuzu sih... Fungsinya sama kayak buku catatan punya Hiruma di EyeShield 21.

Tunggu aja giliranmu deh...

Review ya?

Pokoknya buat yang udah daftar jadi OC sabar aja... Pasti saia munculin kok. Lagian, orang sabar kan disayang Dewa Jashin!

Jangan lupa review!


End file.
